


On the Grill

by greerwatson



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Canada Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: Nick is reluctant to go to Captain Reese's Canada Day barbecue.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sunshine Challenge





	On the Grill

“So … anywhere from three o’clock on, guys; and, for those on swing shift, we’ll keep going till around midnight.” And, with a broad half-salute, Captain Reese went back in his office leaving the squad room grinning with anticipation. 

“I’ll ask my Dad if he’ll drop by,” said Tracy, before she returned to the report she was typing. 

“I think I’ll skip it,” said Nick, when Natalie came by before her shift. 

“This place is like an oven,” was all she said. She hadn’t been in the loft five minutes, and already she could feel the sweat spring to her brow. “You should really think about air conditioning.” Clearly, before he’d got up and used the remote to lower the shutters, he’d let the sun beat unbearably through the glass. “Some of us can feel the heat, you know.” At least the fireplace wasn’t on, she thought—though she wouldn’t put it past him, even in this weather, if he should fancy the friendly glow. She headed for the sink and, as she took a glass down off the shelf, asked if he had any ice. His sheepish grin told her _that_ answer; and, not for the first time, she concluded that there were distinct disadvantages to having a vampire for a friend. 

As she let the tap water run cold, Natalie considered how best to answer Nick’s comment. Finally, after gulping down half the glassful and refilling, she turned, leaning back against the counter. “First off, you have to go,” she began and—before he could protest (which he clearly was going to)—shook a finger with a firm, “Hear me out.” 

Nick waited with palpable reluctance. 

“Everyone is going to go,” she declared. “Reese has seen to that by making sure that the barbecue spans shifts, so some can come early and others late. No one is likely to stay the whole time, meaning you don’t have to be there for more than a couple of hours; but you _have_ to go.” Draining her drink, she twisted her arm back to place the glass on the counter, eyes holding Nick’s. “And don’t tell me that you can’t while the sun is up and after that you’re on shift. It’s going to be your day off—and if _I_ know that, you can bet your boots that your own C.O. will!” 

However reluctantly, Nick had to admit it. His absence would be noted _and_ noteworthy. 

“Now, I know you aren’t used to caring what mere mortals think of you,” Natalie went on, ignoring his quick flash of indignation. “But, if you want to come back across, you are going to be spending the rest of your life with us; so there’s no point in practically going _out of your way_ —” The emphasis she put on this straightened Nick’s back, and he glared. “—to look as though you think you’re above such things as joining in. You need to show you’re part of the group. And that means going to things like birthday bashes, office parties, the Police Picnic, and … yes! … Captain Reese’s Canada Day barbecue. If you want me to put it another way, stop drinking blood and have a hot dog. It’s the human thing to do.” 

Another of his doctor’s Prescriptions for Humanity. Nick looked down at his feet, biting his lip to keep from grinning. It wasn’t funny to her; and it shouldn’t be funny to him— not if he was serious about regaining his mortality. But he’d heard this lecture too many times. 

“And,” she added unexpectedly, “you don’t want him to think you’re racist.” 

Which brought his eyes up in a hurry. 

“No, I know you’re not,” she said quickly, “but that’s quite likely not the way _he’ll_ take it. You said Tracy’s father may come? I bet he will! The man’s savvy down to his toenails. He may not have got the new Chief’s position, and I bet he’ll use his place on the Police Commission to start a career in federal politics; but, sooner or later, Toronto is going to hire a black Chief of Police. Probably later rather than sooner; so I doubt if it’ll be Reese. He’ll probably be retired by then. But politicians go on forever; and Commissioner Vetter is going to want to collect his Brownie Points.” She flushed suddenly, as the potential for _double entendre_ hit her; but Nick said nothing—quite possibly didn’t get it—and she didn’t try to stammer a belated apology. 

So, after sunset on July 1st, Nick duly turned up at the Reeses’ house. Prudently, he drove the Caddy, even though it would take longer than flying. People would expect to see his car. As he parked, he saw Tracy near the house. She gave a quick wave, but not in his direction; and, looking round, he saw her father, in full uniform, opening the door of a rather large, official-looking vehicle. Clearly, Natalie had been right. 

The Caddy caught Tracy’s eye. “You made it!” she greeted Nick as he got out. “Come on, the Captain’s round somewhere.” 

He strode across the grass to join her. 

“I’ve gotta go in a few minutes,” she said ruefully. “Duty calls. Which means I had a Coke with my food—you lucky devil, you, being off duty! You should get a beer now, so’s you can drive home.” She gave him a light, comradely slap on the arm. 

Nick forbore to mention that alcohol didn’t affect him. He smiled weakly. 

“There’s lights on the patio and the barbecue’s still going. And I bet there’s a hamburg bun just waiting for your patty to sizzle on the grill.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Shift changes on _Forever Knight_ were never exactly specified. We know that Nick is always on night shift, ostensibly because of a skin condition. There is a suggestion that he maybe starts work at 9 p.m. Of course, this does not correlate with shift changes on the real Toronto police force; but then there are a lot of ways that FK's "Toronto Metropolitan Police" differs from the real thing.


End file.
